Leonardo da Vinci
thumb|right|Vetëportreti i da Vinçit. Vizatim me shkumës të kuq. Leonardo da Vinçi (origj. Leonardo da Vinci leoˈnardo daˈvintʧi}} / i njohur edhe si Da Vinci dhe Leonardo) lindi më 15 prill 1452 në Ankiano të Vinçit; vdiq më 2 maj 1519 në Kështjellën e Cloux (Kluks), Ambuaz. Ishte arkitekt i famshëm, shpikës, inxhinier, piktor e gdhendës (skulptor) italian i Rilindjes. Babai i tij - Ser Piero da Vinci - ishte ndoshta i pasur ose noter; e ëma një fshatare me emrin Katerina. Pasi që lindi para futjes së mbiemrave modern evropian, emri i tij i plotë ishte "Leonardo di Ser Piero da Vinci". Si piktor (vizatues), ishte nxënës i Verrocchio (Verrokio), në shitoren e të cilit njohu bashkënxënësin Lorenzo di Credi (Lorenco di Kredi), që shquhej për stilin e tij ndërtues të hijshëm me vija të prera e të sakta. Këto mënyra të di Credi-t nuk munguan të ndikojnë Leonardon, por më pas ishte radha e Lorencos të mësonte nga Leonardo. Da Vinçi mund të mendohet si një kryetip i njeriut të rilindjes dhe është përcaktuar shpesh si një gjeni, për shkak të shkëlqimit të tij në të gjitha fushat e artit, për zbulimet e tij shkencore dhe shpikjet teknike, që duken një përparim i madh në krahasim me kohën e tij. Jeta thumb|Leonardo da Vinçi Mbi jetën e Leonardo da Vinçit dihet shumë pak. Por qarkullojnë një sasi e pambarimtë pasaktësish e thjesht fantazish, përfundim i pesë shekujsh studimesh të përafërta. Leonardo i firmoste punët e tij vetëm me "Leonardo" ose "lo, Leonardo" ("Leonardi"). Prandaj referohet një vepër e tij si "një Leonardo" e jo si "një da Vinç". Ndoshta, nuk përdorte emrin e të atit - me të cilin përndryshe do të punonte (krijonte) në Firence – pasi që ishte një bir i paligjshëm. Leonardo lindi në 1452 në Vinçi. E dimë orën e datën e saktë falë një dokumenti të shkruar nga gjyshi: "1452, lindi një nip i imi, biri i Ser Piero, im bir në ditën 15 prill të shtunën në orën 3 të natës. Pat emrin Lionardo. E pagëzoi prifti Piero di Bartolomeo da Vinci." Thuhet se Leonardo (që jetoi 5 vjet me të ëmën) ra një herë nga krahët e saj dhe një herë tjetër pas një viti nga ballkoni. Leonardo ishte vegjetarian për gjithë jetën e tij. Piktor nxënës në shitoren e Verrokios, ku mori ndikim të pikturës tejet realiste qoftë nga Verrokio, mbi të gjitha edhe nga Lorenco di Kredi, në këto mënyra mund të referohet Shpallja e Uffizi (Galeri artesh në Firence); filloi shumë shpejt të vizatonte për vete në Firence. Nga 1482 deri 1499 punoi për Ludoviko Sforca, Dukë i Milanos, ku pat shitoren e tij me nxënës. Shtatëdhjetë ton bronz që u menduan për "Kalin e Madh", një gdhendje (statujë) kali e Leonardos, u përdor në vend të tij për të prodhuar armët e nevojshme nga Duka për të shpëtuar Milanon nga francezët e Karl VII në 1495. Kur francezët u rikthyen nën udhëheqjen e Luigji VIII në vitin 1498, Milano ra pa luftë, duke përmbysur Sforcët. Leonardo mbeti në Milano për disa kohë, gjersa një ditë gjeti harkëtarët francez që përdornin modelin e tij prej argjile në përmasa reale të "Kalit te Madh" si tabelë qitjeje për ushtrim. La atëherë Milanon së bashku me Salai e me mikun e shpikësin Luka Paqoli për Mantova, duke u zhvendosur dy muaj më pas në Venedik e kështu përsëri në Firence në fund të prillit të 1500. thumb|left|250px|Clos Lucé në Francë, ku vdiq Leonardoja në vitin 1519 Në Firence hyri në shërbim të Çezare Borxhasë si arkitekt ushtarak e inxhinier. Në 1506 u kthye në Milano, tani në duart e Masimiliano Sforcës pasi që mercenarët zviceranë dëbuan francezët. Këtu takoi Françesko Melci, që u bë një mik i dashur e shok gjer në vdekjen e Leonardit e për pasojë trashëgimtar i tij. Nga 1513 deri 1516 jetoi në Romë, ku qenë piktorë aktiv si Rafaelo e Mikelangjelo, edhe pse nuk pat shumë kontakte me ta. Në 1515 François I i Francës (Fransuaz I) rimori Milanon, e Leonardit iu besua pjesa kryesore e një luani mekanik për bisedimet e paqes që mbaheshin në Bolonja, mes mbretit francez dhe Papa Leone X. Në vitin 1516 hyri në shërbimin e Francesko I me detyrën piktor i parë, inxhinier e arkitekt i Mbretit ; iu lejua përdorimi i Clos Lucé, pranë Kështjellës së Ambuazës, vendbanim i mbretit, bashkë me një pension të majmë. Leonardo e mbreti u bënë miq të mirë. Vdiq në kështjellën e Cloux (Kluks), afër Amboise në Francë në vitin 1519. Sipas dëshirës së tij arkivoli u ndoq nga 60 lypsa. U varros në Cappella di Saint-Hubert (Kapelën e Shën Hubertit) në Kështjellën e Amboise. Dukej që Leonardo nuk ka patur kurrë lidhje të ngushta me gra. Në vitin 1476 u padit anonim për kontakte homoseksuale me një model 17-vjeçar, Xhakopo Saltareli. Leonardo u padit së bashku me tre të rinj të tjerë për sjellje homoseksuale e lëshua për mungesë provash. Për një farë kohe Leonardo mbeti nën mbikëqyrjen e "Zyrtarëve të natës", një lloj "mbrojtësish moral të rilindjes". Arte thumb|left|[[Monna Lisa, (La Gioconda) (1503-1506)]] Leonardo është i njohur për vizatimet e tij të mrekullueshme, si "Darka e Fundit" e vitit 1498 që gjendet në Kuvendin e Santa Maria delle Grazie (Milano) (Shën Maria e Hijeshive) që mjerisht që nga viti 1517 filloi të përkeqësohej korja e vezës së përdorur në pëlhurë, në vend të teknikes zakonore (tradicionale) të vizatimit mural, afresku që përfaqësonte për të një pengesë të madhe pasi nuk lejonte ripunime, ndryshime ose bërjen e mbivizatimit dhe hijezimit. Vepra më e njohur është Mona Liza (e njohur më mirë si La Gioconda (Lozonjarja), që ruhet në Muzeun e Luvrës në Paris, pikturuar në vitet 1503 - 1506. Ajo do të përfaqësonte të gruan e tregtarit fiorentin Francesco del Giocondo, por mbi këtë janë zhvilluar teori të ndryshme. Më e fundmja , e parashtruar nga studiues gjermanë është marrë parasysh edhe nga ekspertë të Muzeut të qytetin e Shën Pjetërit, në Rusi, bazohet mbi zbulimin e një fakti të ri : ravijëzimi i linjave të fytyrës së Mona Lizës me ato të zonjës së portretit të Caterina Sforza-s të Lorenzo di Credi, e njohur edhe si portreti i "Dama coi gelsomini" ("Zonja me jasmina"). Në këtë pikë, do të dilte se personazhi historik që ka frymëzuar Leonardon nuk do të ishte tjetër se Caterina Sforza , në atë kohë personazh me nam, sepse ishte tashmë zonjë e Forlì-t e Imola-s. Portreti në fjalë i Caterina Sforza, tani i ruajtur në pinakotekën e qytetit të Forlit mund të shihet në këtë faqe: http://chifar.unipv.it/museo/Catellani/catSforza/dip.htm Sigurisht Leonardo ishte shumë i lidhur me këtë portret, si dëshmi e faktit se e solli me vete në Francë në vitin 1517. thumb|300px|right|[[Darka e Fundit (1498)]] Vetëm shtatëmbëdhjetë piktura të tij e asnjë prej gdhendjeve të tij kanë mbijetuar. Leonardo shpesh parahidhte (projektonte) piktura të mëdhaja, me shumë shënime e skica, vetëm për t´i lënë në fund në projekte të pambaruara. Në vitin 1481 iu vu detyrë vizatimi për një altar : L'adorazione dei Magi (Adhurimi i të diturve). Pas projektesh të mëdhaja e shumë skica, vizatimi mbeti i pambaruar dhe Leonardo u nis për në Milano, ku kaloi shumë vite duke bërë plane e modele për një gdhendje (shtatore) përkujtimore kali të bronztë të lartë 7 metra (Kali i Leonardos Milano). Për shkak të luftës me Francën, projekti nuk u përfundua kurrë. Falë një nisme vetjake, duke u bazuar mbi disa projekte të tija, një shtatore e ngjashme u përfundua në Nju Jork në vitin 1999. Shtatorja i është dhuruar qytetit të Milanos dhe gjendet tani në hyrjen e Hipodromit të Troto-s të San Siro. Ende kur ishte në Firence iu besua një afresk madhështor për një mur të Salone dei Cinquecento në Palazzo della Signoria: La battaglia di Anghiari (Beteja e Angiarit), rivali i tij Michelangelo duhej të pikturonte murin përballë. Pasi pati bërë një larmi të pabesueshme studimesh parapërgatitore të punës, la qytetin e murali nuk u mbarua për shkaqe teknike për të cilat qe vetë përgjegjësi kryesor. Shkencë dhe inxhinieri thumb|right|150px|Skice e makinës fluturuese thumb|150px|left|Leonardo da Vinci Studimet e embrionit Ende më mbresëlënëse se punët e tij artistike qenë studimet e tij në fushën shkencore e inxhinierike, regjistruar në librin e tij të shënimeve që zënë pothuajse 8.000 faqe shënimesh e skicash që ndërthurin artet dhe shkencën. Leonardo ishte majtosh dhe përdori shkrimin pasqyror, pra, shkruante nga e djathta në të majtë, gjatë gjithë jetës së tij. Afria e tij me shkencat ishte e llojit vëzhgues: ai kërkonte të kuptonte dukuritë duke i përshkruar e rifiguruar gjer në hollësitë më të imta e nuk theksonte eksperimentet apo shtjellimet teorike. Sipas Leonardos, << shkenca është bija e përvojës >>. Ai qe i pari që përdori atë që ne sot quajmë "mënyrë shkencore", jo për më tepër mbi afrinë e tij praktike në kërkimin shkencor (eksperimentimi dhe analiza e dukurive natyrore) sepse edhe shumë dijetarë të tjerë para Leonardos (p.sh. Taleti nga Mileti, Aristoteli, Roger Bacon dhe Arkimedi tashmë vepronin në këtë mënyrë, por për afrinë e tij matematikore, të asaj që Leonardo përkufizonte << arsye të pafundme të natyrës që nuk qenë kurrë në përvojë >> (me një fjalë: që s´kanë ndodhur kurrë). Pra, besohet të jetë e drejtë që Leonardos t´i njihet merita t´i ketë dhënë jetë mënyrës shkencore . Gjatë jetës së tij ,projektoi (parahodhi) një enciklopedi të madhe, që bazohej mbi skicat e hollësishme të çdo gjëje. Megjithëkëtë, pasi që atij i mungonte një edukatë formale e latinishtes dhe matematikës, Leonardoja dijetar (shkencëtar) nuk u njoh (u injorua) nga studiuesit e tij bashkëkohorë. Ai ishte gjithmonë i magjepsur nga fluturimi. Bëri studime të hollësishme mbi fluturimin e zogjve e projektoi makina të ndryshme fluturuese,përfshirë një helikopter që vihej në lëvizje nga katër njerëz (që nuk do të mund të kishte fluturuar sepse do të ishte rrotulluar rreth vetvetes) dhe një deltaplan por që ky do të kishte mundur të fluturonte. thumb|"Piramida fluturuese" e Leonardos Mori pjesë në shumë autopsi duke bërë një numër të skicimeve anatomike tejet të hollësishme, duke projektuar një studim të plotë të anatomisë njerëzore e krahasore. Leonardo shfrytëzoi në veçanti këto dituri anatomike (mbase më të thellat e kohës së tij) qoftë në fushën artistike ashtu edhe në mekaniken: është i tiji projekti i parë i dokumentuar mbi një robot humanoid (si-njeri) rreth viteve 1495. Shënime të rizbuluara në vitet 1950 në kodikun atlantik dhe në libërtha shënimesh xhepi që datojnë rreth 1495 - 1497 tregojnë skicime të hollësishme mbi një kalorës mekanik , që ishte me sa duket në gjendje të ngrihej në këmbë, lëvizte krahët, kokën dhe nofullat, duke nxjerrë tinguj nga goja (falë një mekanizmi të përparuar goditës të vendosur në lartësinë e gjoksit). Kalorësi robot i Leonardos ishte parashikuar ndoshta për t´i dhënë shpirt një prej festave Sforceske (Sforca, Dukë i Milanos) të Milanos, sidoqoftë nuk është bërë e ditur të jetë realizuar sadopak. Në vitin 1502 Leonardo da Vinçi bëri një skicim të një ure me një shtrirje prej 240 metrash, si pjesë e një projekti të inxhinierisë qytetare (civile) për Sulltanin osman Beyazid II. Ishte parashikuar që ura do të ishte vendosur mbi një prej hyrjeve të derdhjes së Bosforit e njohur si Briri i Artë por nuk u ndërtua kurrë. Vizioni i da Vinçit u ringjall megjithëkëtë në vitin 2001 kur një urë më e vogël, bazuar mbi skicimet e tij, u ndërtua në Norvegji. Por,midis projekteve të realizuara,është porti-kanal i Cesenatico (Çesenës),vendi i njohur turistik sot në krahinën e Forli-Cesena, rreth 35 km nga qendra e Forlit. Shënimet e tij përmbajnë një numër të madh shpikjesh në fushën ushtarake: mitraloz dhe "tanke" të lëvizura nga njerëz apo kuaj, bomba copëtuese, etj., edhe pse kishte bindjen se lufta është veprimtaria më e keqe njerëzore. Shpikje të tjera përfshijnë nëndetëset, parashutën, biçikletën, një aparat me rrota të dhëmbëzuara që është menduar si njehsuesi i parë mekanik,një automobil (vetëlëvizës) shtyrë nga një mekanizëm zemberek (sustë) dhe një tezgjahu automatik realizuar së fundi nga muzeu kombëtar i shkencës dhe i teknikës që prodhon 2 cm pëlhurë në minutë. thumb|right|[[Rombikuboctedron nga Leonardo siç u shfaq në Divina Proporzione (Përpjesëtimi Hyjnor) të Luka Paçolit, 1509]] Në vitet që kaluan ai projektoi në Vatikan një përdorim industrial të energjisë diellore, nëpërmjet përdorimit pasqyrash të lugëta (konkave) për ngrohjen e ujit. Në astronomi, Leonardo besonte se dielli dhe hëna silleshin rreth tokës dhe se hëna pasqyronte dritën diellore sepse ishte e mbuluar me ujë. Leonardo nuk botoi as i shpërndau përmbajtjet e shënimeve të tija. Ata mbetën të fshehura deri në shekullin XIX dhe nuk patën asnjë vlerë të drejtpërdrejtë për zhvillimin e shkencës dhe teknologjisë deri në kohët tona. Mbi këto baza shkrimtari L. Sprague de Camp, në librin e tij "Inxhinierët e lashtësisë", e mendon Leonardon jo të parin e inxhinierëve modernë sesa "të fundit të atyre të lashtësisë",duke saktësuar se pas kohës së Leonardos filloi praktika e përhapjes dhe botimit të zbulimeve shkencore. Në vitin 1994, një prej librave të shënimeve të Leonardos,i ashtuquajturi "Codice Hammer" (ex Leicester), u ble nga industrialisti amerikan Bill Gates për 25 milionë dollarë. Por shumë nga skicimet e da Vincit janë sot pronë e familjes mbretërore britanike. Arkitekturë dhe urbanistikë thumb|left|Skicë e një kishe në një plan qendror me kupola bulëzuese (pjesë nga një dorëshkrim) Leonardo ka lënë një sasi të mirë studimesh arkitektonike, skica ndërtesash dhe projekte urash. Përsosi projekte inxhinierie bashkëkohore, si ato të Francesco di Giorgio (Françesko di Gjorgjo) ose të Filippo Brunelleschi (Filipo Brunesleski), i fortë nga ndihma e matematikanit Luka Paçoli dhe nga dituria e teksteve klasike e bashkëkohore, që mund të ketë ndodhur gjatë ndenjës në Milano, ku pat mundësinë të kryente kërkime e studime mbi problemet e arkitekturës, inxhinierisë ushtarake e qytetare, mekanikës së lëngjeve, akustikës, balistikës, optikës dhe statikës. Si arkitekt ushtarak Leonardo është vënë në rendin e ditës nga propozimet e ekspertëve më të mëdhenj të kohës së tij. Pas vitit 1500 do t´i përkushtoje vëmendje studimit të ujërave, duke lënë pas dore prodhimin e modeleve mekanike. Nuk dihet nëse Leonardo të ketë ndërhyrë fuqimisht në projektimin e shumë godinave, por ka dëshmi dhe skica që tregojnë se ai i´u përkushtua projekteve - si bashkëkohës të tjerë - në konceptimin (krijimin) e një qyteti ideal, të strukturuar mbi më shumë nivele rrugore: në nivel më të ulët karrot, në atë më të lartin këmbësorët. Nuk bëhej fjalë për një ide të parealizueshme të një artisti largpamës, por për një projekt konkret, të studiuar në këndvështrimin e një realizimi të mundshëm përkujtimor, për të cilin megjithëkëtë në atë kohë mungonte organizimi i duhur ekonomik e politik. Spikatës është realizimi i portit-kanal Çesantik, vendi i njohur turistik sot në krahinën e Forli - Çesena, rreth 35 km nga qendra e Forlit. Leonardo filozof Përvoja dhe dëshmitë matematikore Gjate rilindjes u zhvilluan forma te reja hulumtimesh, p.sh. teknika që zëvendësoi magjinë dhe përkufizoi përbërjen e veprave zejtare. Artistë dhe inxhinierë merreshin me projektimin e makinerive luftarake (në vend që të përhapnin njohuritë e tyre) për zotërinjtë e kohës, shpesh në luftë mes tyre. Në këto rrethana mori rendësi të madhe qarkullimi i njohurive e u bë gjithnjë e më e fortë dëshira e njeriut për te mbizotëruar dhe shfrytëzuar natyrën për qëllime kënaqësie dhe nevoja vetjake. Leonardoja e përkufizonte vetveten "omo sanza lettere" (njeri pa letra, arsim) për shkak të formimit "mekanik" që mori në shitoren e Verrokios në Firence, ku zhvilloi përveç veprimtarisë së tij si piktor, (gjë që e bëri të famshëm) edhe skulpturën (gdhendjen), arkitekturën, rrobaqepjen, argjendarinë etj. Leonardo theksonte me forcë vëzhgimin e kujdesshëm të natyrës, duke shënuar me saktësi gjithçka që vëzhgonte dhe duke lënë kështu një sasi të pabesueshme shënimesh, por edhe duhet të saktësohet që ai nuk mund të ushqente një dituri të sigurt e te saktë, nëse nuk do të kishte kaluar më parë nëpërmes dëshmive matematikore. Ai besonte në të vërtetë se dukuritë e natyrës do të mund te kuptoheshin vetëm nëse do të zbuloheshin arsyet, nuk mjaftonte të vëzhgoheshin, për t´a thëne me fjalët e tija: "asnjë hulumtim njerëzor nuk mund të quhet shkencë e vërtete, nëse ajo nuk kalon nëpërmes dëshmive matematikore". Për ketë arsye Leonardoja vazhdoi në matematikëzimin e natyrës, apo në shoqërimin e dukurive natyrore me ligjet fizike, matematike dhe kimike. Ai i besonte diturisë matematikore pasi që ajo ishte diçka e sakte, e sigurtë, dhe dallohej përkundrazi nga ata që kufizoheshin për të risjellë diturinë dhe trashëgiminë e të lashtëve, ose nga magjistarët dhe alkimistët që orvateshin të shpjegonin gjërat me arsye shpirtërore pa treguar saktësinë e pohimeve të tyre. Leonardo: Kohë moderne apo rilindje? Hulumtimi i Leonardos luhatej gjithmonë me eksperimentit dhe shënimit, paraqitet pra në një varg shënimesh të shpërndara që ai i shkroi vetëm për vete, në të vërtete Leonardo nuk e konceptonte shkencën si një kërkim botëror dhe bashkësor. Për ketë arsye qe bashkërenditja mes shkencëtareve të kohës moderne do të ishte i pavend, edhe pse disa e mendojnë një frymëzues i Galileo Galileit. Leonardoja nuk mund të vlerësohet si një shkencëtar i mirëfillte, pasi që gjithçka që na ka mbërritur prej tij janë vetëm shënime jo të rregullta, dhe nuk bashkëlidhen nga një mënyre e vërtete dhe e saktë shkencore, pra Leonardoja nuk shpreh shkoqur (shpjegueshëm) cila është sipas tij mënyra për të përdorur në kërkimin shkencor. Megjithëkëtë duhet të pranohet që disa tipare të shkencës moderne janë te dalluara qartë me Leonardon, si p.sh. nocioni i përvojës ose shoqërimi teori-praktike. Ndërsjella mes shkencës, teknikës dhe arteve Da Vinci ishte krejtësisht i bindur që dituria nuk duhej të mbetej thjeshtë teorike, por të zbatohej, apo të kthehej në teknologji. Njohuria lind nga përvoja dhe duhet të rikthehet tek ajo, teknika është përdorimi i njohurisë, e vërtetuar nga teoritë e saja. Bindje tjetër e Leonardos ishte që arti ec me hapa të njëjta me shkencën, pasi që arti është shprehje e njohurisë. Ai në fakt gjithçka që vëzhgonte dhe e kthente në shënime, pastaj e përkthente në rifigurime artistike. Piktura për të ishte njohuri, ishte shprehje cilësore e asaj që shkencëtari shpreh me emërtime sasiore. Piktura për te ishte shkencë, madje ishte shkenca më e rëndësishme! Kjo për arsye se piktorit, për t´ia arritur te futej në natyre dhe t´a riparaqiste, iu desh të njihte shkenca të ndryshme si anatominë, gjeometrinë etj. Leonardo studioi edhe mekanikë, gjë që i lejoi të kuptonte parimin e inercisë (plogështia, amullia), të përbërjes së forcave dhe rrafshit të lakuar (pikërisht me ketë ai u përpoq të shpjegonte fluturimin e zogjve), ai kishte njohuri edhe rreth hidraulikës se zbatuar dhe enëve komunikuese. Por risia e vërtete e Leonardos ishte që ai nuk pushoi së studiuari këto gjëra, por kaloi në projektimin teknik; projektet e tij ishin kthyer mbi të gjitha te hidraulika, përmirësimin e fortifikimeve dhe armëve, industri tekstile dhe arte tipografike. Ai fitoi po ashtu rezultate të shumta në gjeologji, anatomi dhe fiziologji. Projektimi ishte pikërisht rikthimi te përvoja për të cilën fliste Leonardoja, garancia që teoritë e tij ishin të sakta dhe çasti themelor në të cilin shkenca, teknika dhe arti bashkoheshin. Kureshti thumb|250px|Tanku i Leonardos në [[Amboise]] Personi i Leonardos ka qenë gjithmonë i rrethuar nga një tis misteri. Gjenialiteti i tij mbikëqyrej me dyshim nga një kohë e ashpër e shpesh tepër të mbyllur në ideologjitë e saj të rrepta. Duke menduar që një njeri mund sillej në morgje për të seksionuar trupat e kufomave dhe kështu për të kuptuar më mirë anatominë, nuk përfundonte në të vërtetë aspak e natyrshme. Në një mjedis ende më përshkues të ndikimit të kishës ishte në të vërtetë e lehtë të ndërrohej një studim shkencor i thellë në herezi, por nga i cili një mbështetje që Leonardo të kishte zgjedhur për një besim pagan dhe që shfrytëzonte institucionet fetare vetëm për të nxjerrë përfitim nga komisionet e tyre, ishte shumë rrugë për t´u bërë në luftën kundër keqkuptimeve. Gojëdhënat mbi Leonardon janë të shumta dhe frymëzojnë ende sot përfytyrime përtej çdo kufiri. Romani "Kodi i da Vinçit", i Dan Brown (Den Braun), është shembulli bashkëkohor më i dukshëm për sa i përket historisë së artistit që ngjall ende kureshti të shumta dhe po ashtu luftë fjalësh. Në tekstin në fjalë analizohen (jo gjithmonë me saktësi) nga pikëpamja simbolike disa prej veprave të tija më të rëndësishme. Për të përmendur më të njohurën, mjafton të mendohet mbi Mona Lizën: është padyshim turbulluese të mendohet për vizatimin si një vetëportret "femëror" të Leonardos dhe për t´a shpjeguar kështu buzëqeshjen e dyshimtë. Dihet në të vërtetë se ai ishte i magjepsur nga të gjithë ato figura të përcaktuara si androgjene (burrërore). thumb|left|Leonardo da Vinci - Krerë qesharakë Kjo do të sqaronte edhe pyetjen tjetër të ngritur nga romani: Në Darkën e Fundit personi i ndenjur në të djathtën e Jezusit nuk është , të paktën sipas interpretimit të paravlefshëm, Maria Magdalena, siç hamendëson autori, por Shën Gjoni pikturuar si në kryeveprat e lëna pas të Shën Gjonit Pagëzor me ravijëzime të ëmbla dhe femërore. Duke u kthyer tek Mona Liza, e vërteta tashmë e njohur është diçka tjetër: bëhet fjalë në të vërtetë për portretin e bashkëshortes së porositësit Françesko Bartolomeo del Xhiokondo (dhe ja kështu shpjegohet edhe shtysa e emërtimit të tij të dytë dhe pak më të njohur). Edhe hamendësimet e ndryshme, edhe nëse të bazuara shkencërisht, janë shumë larg nga romantizmi: më e fundit, p.sh. nga studiuesit gjermanë dhe rusë, bazohet mbi një fakt të ri: mbivendosjes së fytyrave të Mona Lizës dhe te "Damës me jasminë" (Mona Liza) të Lorenco di Kredit, portret në të vërtetë i Katerina Sforcas. Mona Liza, pra, do të ishte Katerina Sforca, sipas kësaj hamendjeje të re. Por bëhet fjalë sidoqoftë për një personazh historik të mirënjohur, dhe që Leonardo vetë ka mundur t´a takonte, pasi pat ndjekur Çezare Borxhia në ekspeditën e tij të pushtimit të Romanjës, ku Katerina Sforca ishte zonjë e Forlit dhe Imolës. Në këtë mënyrë do të zgjidheshin ata pak dyshime që një hamendje tjetër magjepse kishte ngritur dhe që hamendëson se emri i Mona Lizës mund te lexohet si një anagram (rishkrim) të dy hyjnive egjiptiane të pjellorisë Amon dhe L´Iza, aq të dashura ndër paganët e asaj kohe. Por pse gjithmonë Leonardoja? Përse gjithë këto hamendje lidhur me kryeveprat e tija? Sigurisht ai ishte mjeshtër i madh në fushën e simbolizmit e disa përkime me sa duket të fshehta, por në të vërtete krejt të dukshme për një sy te vëmendshëm, të pranishme në veprat e tija, e mbështesin ketë, megjithëkëtë duket jo e mençur të mendohet për një qëllim komplotist pas dijenish të tilla. Ajo që ushqeu flakën e këtij flakadani ka qenë mbi të gjitha zbulimi i pjesëmarrjes se Leonardos ne një shoqatë të fshehtë të llojit mazonik, të njohur me emrin Priorato di Sion (Paria e Sionit?), me të cilën janë lidhur shumë gojëdhëna mes të cilave ajo e Gralit të Shenjtë, por menduar në një mënyre krejtësisht ndryshe nga dijenia e përhapur popullore. Qëllimi i Parisë duket të ketë qenë ruajtja e një sekreti që do të kishte mundur të shembte Krishterimin, apo në të vërtete zbulesën që Krishti nuk ka pasur kurrë ndonjë pushtet ose fuqi hyjnore dhe që madje, duke qene vdekatar, të jete martuar me Maria Maddalenën. thumb|250px|Shtatore e Leonardo da Vinçit, vendosur në Galerinë [[Uffizi të Firences]] Pasardhësit e sjellë nga prehri i saj do te kishin qenë pra Grali i Shenjtë i vërtetë që në dokumentet e para shkruhet edhe Sangreal, nga e cila arsyeja gjuhësore mund t´a sjelle Sang Real (Gjak Mbretëror). Nga ky "Gjak Mbretëror" të vendosur nga bijtë e Krishtit, do të pasonte direkt dinastia e Merovingjit. Zbulesa të këtilla tronditëse përçohen nga brezi në brez përmes tre te parazgjedhurish nga një Mjeshtër i Madh. Dhe është pikërisht ky roli i fundit që Leonardo duket të ketë pasur mes viteve 1510 dhe 1519. Në listën e Mjeshtërve të Mëdhenj të Parisë shfaqen emra të tjerë të dëgjuar si Nicholas Flamel (1188-1220), Sandro Botticelli (1483-1510), Isaac Newton (1691-1727), Victor Hugo (1844-1885) e Claude Debussy (1885-1918). Ka shume mundësi që Paria të ketë ekzistuar, por është po aq i dyshimte funksionimi i tij. Historia e Sangreal-it të shtjelluar këtu është sajuar në fakt në vitet 1950 nga një thashethemëtar me emrin Noël Corbu dhe përhapur falë një shkrimtari te aftë, Gérard de Séde, qe u bazua mbi disa dokumente ardhura ne Bibliothèque Nationale (Bibliotekën Kombëtare të Parisit), sot të mbajtura të gjitha si të rreme dhe të mbithurura (sajuara) të hapura në institutin e Parisit. Disa fanatikë u kanë venë pak rendësi këtyre lidhjeve me Leonardon lidhur me Gralin e Shenjtë e me Sindonin. Dhe ja shfaqet hamendja se fytyra mbi mbulesën e shenjte nuk është tjetër veçse një portret i artistit mbi Krishtin. Nuk duhet të habitemi se një figurë si e tija mund të ngjalle një kundrim të atille sa që të lulëzojnë përçartjet, si edhe, duke përballuar temën e alkimisë, një lëndë tjetër të thelluar nga ai, ka një provë më të ulët presa i përket atij, në kundërshtim me disa, të jetë e vërtetë dhe konkrete. Për të shmangur nënën e kimisë ndodhte shpesh që ajo ngatërrohej me magjinë (siç ndodh edhe sot), Leonardo u mor me ç’mitizimin e gurit të famshëm filozofik, duke mbështetur sa qe e mundur faktin se, forcat e dobëta të vëna në lëvizje nga zjarri, i cili është nismëtar i shndërrimeve, mund të sjellë në arritjen e një gjendjeje "nigredo" (zbutje e dukshme kaotike), të aftë të zgjidhë çfarëdo lloj lënde dhe të arrije pikën e "lëndës së parë" të deshiruar, ne kete rast pikerisht arin. Si perfundim, Leonardo është gjithmone viktime e një paradoksi: është e pabesueshme si një dijetar kaq i përkushtuar në artin e përvojës shqisore, të ndodhet ende sot i zëne ne rrjetën e ndërthurur të fantazisë. thumb|left|200px|Biçikleta e projektuar nga Leonardo Da Vinçi Në qershor të vitit 2000 Adrian Nikolas, arkitekt anglez, ka provuar piramidën fluturuese të Leonardos (piramida fluturuese mund te shihet më sipër në "Shkencë dhe Inxhinieri") duke u hedhur nga lartësia prej 3.000 metrash, dhe duke zbritur në tokë shendosh e mire në token e Afrikës se Jugut (edhe pse, në lartësinë 600 metra ka hapur një parashutë emergjence). Leonardo da Vinci ka edhe një çmim kinematografik, jo dytësor, por mund të thuhet gati të përfunduar në rrëfim, në filmin e Troizit dhe Beninjit me titull Non ci resta che piangere (Nuk na mbetet veçse të qahet): të dy protagonistët e takojnë në shtegtimet e tyre në te kaluarën (i famshmi që përmendet shpesh njëmijë e katër, gati njëmijë e pese) dhe mundohen t´i mësojnë disa gjëra të thjeshta e të përditshme për ne, p.sh. matjen e zjarrmisë dhe lojën e letrave (fshesën).Por Leonardo nuk rrëfehet një gjeni i atillë që e njohim ne. Veprat * Madonna della melagrana (Zoja e shegës) (Madonna Dreyfus) (rreth 1469) * L'annunciazione (Shpallja/Lajmrimi) (1472) * Madonna del garofano (Zoja e karajfilit) (rreth 1473) * Ritratto di Ginevra Benci (Portret i Ginevra Benci (rreth 1474-1476) * Battesimo di Cristo del Verrocchio (Pagëzimi i Krishtit të Verrokios) (rreth 1475-1478) * Madonna col Bambino (Zoja me fëmijën) (Madonna del Benois) (rreth 1478-1482) * San Gerolamo (Shën Gjerolamo) (rreth 1480) * Adorazione dei Magi (Adhurimi i të diturve) (1481-1482) * La Vergine delle rocce (Madonna con Bambino, San Giovannino e un angelo) (Virgjëresha e shkëmbinjve / Zoja me fmi,Shën Gjoni i vogël dhe një engjëllush) (1483-1486) * Ritratto di musico (Portret i muzikantit) (Franchino Gaffurio?) (rreth 1485) * La dama con l'ermellino (Dama me Hermelinë) (1488-1490) * Madonna Litta (Zoja mëkon) (1490-1491) * Ritratto di dama (Portret i damës) (La Belle Ferronnière) (rreth 1490-1495) * La Vergine delle rocce (Virgjëresha e shkëmbinjve) (1495-1508) * l'Ultima Cena (Darka e fundit) (1498) * Tronchi d'albero con rami, radici e rocce (Trungje pemësh me degë, rrënjë dhe shkëmbinj) (1498) * Ritratto di Isabella d'Este (Portret i Isabella d'Este-s (1500) * Sant’Anna, la Madonna, il Bambino e San Giovannino (Shën Ana ,Zoja, fëmija dhe Shna Gjoni i vogël) (Cartone di Burlington House) (1501?-1505) * Monna Lisa ose La Gioconda (1503-1506) * La scapigliata (rreth 1508) * San Giovanni Battista (Shna Gjoni pagëzor) (rreth 1508-1513) * Sant’Anna, la Madonna, il Bambino e l'agnellino (Shën Ana ,Zoja, fëmija dhe engjëllushi) (rreth 1510-1513) * Bacco (Baku) (1510-1515?) * Leda (rreth 1515-1520) Dorëshkrime Librat që zotëronte Leonardo Nga rishqyrtimet e kodikeve Da Vinçianë, është mundur të fitohet të paktën një pjesë e teksteve të zotëruara nga Leonardo për studimet e tija: *Leon Battista Alberti, De pictura *Alberto Magno, Commentum in libros phisicorum, Mineralium libri V *Alberto di Sassonia, De proportione velocitatum in motibus *Dante Alighieri, La Divina Commedia *Jacopo Alighieri, Dottrinale *Al Kindi, Libellum sex quantitatum *Aristotele, De phisica, De metheoris *Avicenna, Il canone della medicina *Ugo Benzi, Tractato utilissimo circa la conservatione de la sanitate *Guido Bonati, Liber astronomicus *Poggio Bracciolini, Facezie *Burchiello, Sonetti *Cecco d'Ascoli, Acerba *Cleomede, De mundo *Piero de' Crescenzi, Libro dell'agricoltura *Goro Dati, Spera *Paolo dell'Abaco, Recholuzze del maestro Pagolo astrolacho *Diogene Laerzio, Vite dei filosofi *Elio Donato, Ars minor *Euclide, De ponderibus, De levi et ponderoso fragmentum, De prospectiva *Marsilio Ficino, Theologia platonica *Francesco Filelfo, Epistulae *Angelo Fosinfronte, De motu locali *Federico Frezzi, Quadriregio del decorso della vita umana *Galeno, Terapeuticorum libri XIV *Francesco di Giorgio Martini, Trattato di architettura militare e civile *Giuniano Giustino, Epitome delle Storie filippiche di Pompeo Trogo *Guglielmo di Heytesbury, De velocitatis augmentatione *Isidoro di Siviglia, Etymologiae *Cristoforo Landino, Formulario di epistole volgari *Lorenzo Guglielmo di Saona, Rethorica nova *Tito Livio, Deca I, III, IV *Mondino de' Luzzi, Anathomia *Giovanni di Mandinilla, Tractato delle più maravigliose cosse e più notabili *Ovidio, Epistulae *Luca Pacioli, De divina proportione *Giovanni Peckam, De prospectiva *Biagio Pelacani, Quaestiones de coelo et mundo, De ponderibus *Francesco Petrarca, Canzoniere *Piero della Francesca, De prospectiva pingendi *Platina, Dell’onesta voluttà *Plinio il Vecchio, Naturalis historia *Luca Pulci, Driadeo *Luigi Pulci, Morgante *Riccardo di Swineshead, De motibus naturalibus *Ermete Trismegisto, De alchimia *Giorgio Valla, De expetendis et fugiendis rebus *Roberto Valturio, De re militari *Vitelo, De prospectiva Muzetë Lista e muzeve qe mbajne veprat e artistit: * Alte Pinakoteka e Monakos * Czartoryski Muzuem i Cracovia -s * Galleria Borghese e Romës * Galleria degli Uffizi e Firences * Galeria Kombëtare Parmës * Musée du Louvre i Parisit * Muzeu i Ermitazhit e San Peterburgut * Muzeo ideale i da Vinci -t * National Gallery e Washington -it * Pinacoteca di Brera, Milano * Pinacoteca Vaticana, Città del Vaticano (Qyteti i Vatikanit) *Museo nazionale della scienza e della tecnologia "Leonardo da Vinci", Milano (Muzeu kombëtar i shkencës dhe teknnologjisë "Leonardo da Vinci") * Biblioteca Reale (Biblioteka Mbretërore), Torino Bibliografi * Carlo Pedretti, Leonardo architetto, Electa, V edizione, Milano 2001 ISBN 88-435-2519-0 * Carlo Vecce, Leonardo da Vinci, presentazione di Carlo Pedretti, Salerno Editore. * Supplemento al Corriere della Sera "I Classici dell'arte N° 14: Leonardo". * Focus Extra N° 23, "Leonardo. Il genio dei Geni", inverno 2005. Citate * "Mjerë ai nxënës që nuk ia kalon mësuesit të tij." * "Ashtu siç një ditë e kaluar mirë sjell gjumë të lumtur, një jetë e kaluar mirë sjell vdekje të lumtur." * "Kam fyer Zotin dhe njerëzimin sepse vepra ime nuk arriti cilësinë që duhet të kishte arritur." * "Ndërsa mendoja se po mësoja si të jetoja, kam mësuar si të vdes." * "Por shkencat e verteta janë ato qe pervoja ka bere te depertojne nepermjet shqisave, dhe vuri qetesi ne gjuhet e ngaterrrestareve, dhe qe nuk le te enderrojne hulumtuesit e tyre, por gjithmone mbi te vertetat paresore dhe parimet e njohura vazhdon me tej dhe me pasoja te verteta gjer ne fund, sic shfaqet ne matematikat e para, pra numer dhe mase, te quajtura aritmetike dhe gjeometri, qe trajtojne me vertetesi te plote nga sasia nderprerese dhe vazhduese". Lidhje të jashtme *Leonardo da Vinci, Gallery of Paintings and Drawings *Disa shënime të Leonardos digjitalizuar nga Projekti Gutenberg (përfshi skicat) *Skicime të Leonardos *Disa shënime të Leonardos të digjitalizuara nga British Library (format Macromedia Shockwave) *Homepage kushtuar Leonardos nga BBC *Projekti i urës së Leonardos *Kali i Leonardos *Muzeu i Shkencës dhe Teknikës Milano: Pamje virtuale e qytetit ideal të Leonardos *Muzeu Kombëtar i Shkencës dhe Teknikës "Leonardo da Vinci" *Leonardo në Milano *Instituti dhe Muzeu i Historisë dhe Shkencës *Njeriu Vitruvian *Faqe e një modeli mbi Leonardon *Lexime *Studime mbi biçikletën dhe atomobilin e Da Vinçit *TRATTATO DELLA PITTURA, di Leonardo da Vinci Category:Leonardo da Vinci Category:Piktorë italianë Category:Skulptorë italianë Category:Shpikës italianë Category:Arkitektë italianë Category:Inxhinierë italianë Category:Rilindje Category:Lindje 1452 Category:Vdekje 1519 af:Leonardo da Vinci als:Leonardo da Vinci an:Leonardo da Vinci ar:ليوناردو دا فينشي ast:Leonardo da Vinci az:Leonardo da Vinçi bcl:Leonardo Da Vinci be-x-old:Леанарда да Вінчы bg:Леонардо да Винчи bn:লিওনার্দো দা ভিঞ্চি br:Leonardo da Vinci bs:Leonardo da Vinci ca:Leonardo da Vinci cs:Leonardo da Vinci cy:Leonardo da Vinci da:Leonardo da Vinci de:Leonardo da Vinci el:Λεονάρντο ντα Βίντσι en:Leonardo da Vinci eo:Leonardo da Vinci es:Leonardo da Vinci et:Leonardo da Vinci eu:Leonardo da Vinci fa:لئوناردو داوینچی fi:Leonardo da Vinci fr:Léonard de Vinci fy:Leonardo da Vinci ga:Leonardo da Vinci gd:Leonardo Da Vinci gl:Leonardo da Vinci he:לאונרדו דה וינצ'י hi:लियोनार्दो दा विन्ची hr:Leonardo da Vinci hu:Leonardo da Vinci hy:Լեոնարդո Դա Վինչի id:Leonardo da Vinci ilo:Leonardo da Vinci io:Leonardo da Vinci is:Leonardo da Vinci it:Leonardo da Vinci ja:レオナルド・ダ・ヴィンチ jv:Leonardo Da Vinci ka:ლეონარდო და ვინჩი kab:Leonardo da Vinci kk:Леонардо да Винчи kn:ಲಿಯನಾರ್ಡೊ ಡ ವಿಂಚಿ ko:레오나르도 다 빈치 ku:Leonardo Da Vinci la:Leonardus Vincius lad:Leonardo da Vinci lb:Leonardo da Vinci lij:Leonardo da Vinci lt:Leonardas da Vinčis lv:Leonardo da Vinči map-bms:Leonardo da Vinci mk:Леонардо да Винчи ml:ലിയനാര്‍ഡോ ഡാ വിഞ്ചി mn:Леонардо да Винчи mr:लिओनार्दो दा विंची ms:Leonardo Da Vinci mt:Leonardo da Vinci nah:Leonardo da Vinci nds:Leonardo da Vinci ne:लेओनार्दो दा भिञ्ची nl:Leonardo da Vinci nn:Leonardo da Vinci no:Leonardo da Vinci pl:Leonardo da Vinci pms:Leonardo da Vinci pt:Leonardo da Vinci qu:Leonardo da Vinci ro:Leonardo da Vinci ru:Леонардо да Винчи scn:Liunardu da Vinci sco:Leonardo da Vinci se:Leonardo da Vinci sh:Leonardo Da Vinci simple:Leonardo da Vinci sk:Leonardo da Vinci sl:Leonardo da Vinci sr:Леонардо да Винчи sv:Leonardo da Vinci sw:Leonardo da Vinci ta:லியொனார்டோ டா வின்சி tet:Leonardo da Vinci th:เลโอนาร์โด ดา วินชี tl:Leonardo da Vinci tr:Leonardo da Vinci uk:Леонардо да Вінчі ur:لیو نارڈو ڈی ونچی uz:Leonardo da Vinci vi:Leonardo da Vinci vls:Leonardo da Vinci vo:Leonardo da Vinci zh:列奥纳多·达芬奇 zh-min-nan:Leonardo da Vinci zh-yue:達文西